uzumakifandomcom-20200223-history
Kirie Goshima
'''''Kirie Goshima '''is the main protagonist of Uzumaki. She is a highschool student at Kurozu High School. '' Appearance Kirie has a long blonde hair. However, Her hair was cut by Shuichi in the chapter "Medusa" because her hair was cursed by spirals. Plot Spiral Obsession Kirie Goshima tells her story about the strangeness of Kurozu Cho . During School Days, She was late and hurried for school. After school, She rides a train for home. However, She met Shuichi. Shuichi tells the strangeness of Kurozu Cho. However, A Horn rangs all over the town. Shuichi was disturbed. The Next Day, Kirie and Shuichi date again. Shuichi tells the strangeness of his family who his father, obsessed with Spirals. Later, Shuichi's parents are fighting because of his father's collection. The Next Day,Kirie visits Shuichi's father. However, Shuichi's father is already know some spiral trickslike spinning eyes and spinning toungues. The Next Day, Kirie attended Mr Saito's burial. However, Strange things are happening. The Scar Kirie became friends with Azami Kurotani. She came from Midoriyama Shi. However, Azami was cursed by the spirals. By The Next Days, Her scar grews days by days. The Firing Effect Kirie's father is a potter and now, he bacame obsessed of spiral. Twisted Souls Medusa Kirie went to school. However, Her hair was cursed by spiral. She was scaredabout. Kirie's hair raise up and spinning around like a medusa, whoose hair raise up with snakes. The Next Day, She had a rival named Sekino, whose hair is the same with Kirie Jack In The Box After Medusa, Kirie's hair was cut. A Boy named Mitsuru Yamaguchi likes to scare Kirie. He fell inlove to Kirie. However, A Car had rushed Mitsuru to death. Mitsuru died of a car crash. However at night, Mtsuru returns as a Jack in the box. The Snail Kirie's friend Katayama is affected to the Spiral Curse. However, He became into a snail. The Black Lighthouse Mosquitoes Kirie was hospitalized for a deceased by a mosquitoes. However, the mosquitoes are also cursed by a spirals. The Umblical Cord Kirie's cousin gave birth into a baby. However, the new born babies want to get back inside the mother's womb. Doctor Kawamoto is the only doctor who puts the baby back to the mother's womb. Kirie was also hospitalized after falling down the stairs at the hospital. The Storm Kirie is about to cursed again by a storm. The House Kirie and her family went to a house with a mysterious old lady who is also affected to the curse of spirals. Butterflies Kirie and the residents are stranded during the town is destroyed. Chaos Kirie and the co.are about to planned for leaving the town. However, the burglars or gangs are making fun of them. Erosion Kirie and co. are blown away from the town. Escape Kirie and the co.are already escaped.However, Kirie's young brother become a snail/ The Labrynth Kirie and the co. went back to the town. However,it became a spiral row houses. Completion Kirie and Shuichi are about to escape the labrynth and the town. However, a dead boy had drag shuichi back to the labrynth. Kirie didn't want to leave the town without shuichi. So Kirie fells down back to the labryinth and died together with Shuichi to end the curse of the spirals. However, the town is still alived. Lost Chapter: Galaxies Trivia *Kirie's hair is blonde. However in the movie, her hair is black Category:Characters Category:Kurozu Cho